My Revenge
by SanguineFox
Summary: Episode 18 spoilers! My version of what was really going on in Chika's head through the episode. Oneshot. One sided ChikaxTakashi, TakashixMitsukuni.


**My Revenge**

By: SnguineFox

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over any of the characters in this story.

Warning: BL, no real action of any sort, not even a kiss, which is very unlike me. **Major Spoilers**. If you have not seen episode 18, I don't recommend you read this story, since it will ruin the show, and you might not get what's going on.

Author's Note: I thought I was being either really clever or desperately clutching at straws when I wrote this story. This is my first Ouran Host Club fanfic, so please be kind.

-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-

My name is Haninozuka Yasuchika, and I was raised in the shadow of my older brother's great abilities. He's a few years older, but I still feel that I have a stronger right to everything that he has. He has done nothing to deserve what he holds now.

It's not fair. It has never been fair. Life isn't fair, I was raised with the belief that one should only trust in oneself, but there has only been one thing that I have ever wanted in my life, and my damn older brother gets that, too. He betrays everything that out family stands for and no matter what I do he is always the better. He went against our family's training and took what I've always wanted with him. Mitsukuni… that damn name… that spoiled brat… I hate him for everything he is.

Why does it have to be this way? Why does Takashi-senpai follow him around so, as if he were a lost puppy dog, while Mitsukuni remains completely oblivious to the fact that the one that I love is in love with him?

He is a great fighter, but it all seems to have come to him so easily. I've had to work all my life to get to where I am today. He was simply better no matter how much harder I worked. No matter how many times I worked double what he worked, he could always defeat me. I have scars that no one knows about from all the fights that I've lost to my older brother. They itch with the need for vengence every time I see him.

-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-

"Chika-chan?"

I demanded the first fight as a way to see Takashi once again, he's grown even more since I last saw him, but Mitsukuni hasn't grown an inch… maybe my height will get Takashi's attention, but my brother sits on Takashi as he always has, riding him as if he were nothing more than a play horse of some sort. He looked at me as if he barely recognized me. It enraged me to see this, and I attacked Mitsukuni quickly.

Once again, as it has always been, I lose. I give explanation as to why my brother is not good enough for Takashi, but Takashi shows no interest in my declarations against my brother, keeping his eyes focused on Mitsukuni the entire time. I wanted to throw the cake in front of me at him just to get his attention. That fool! Why won't he look at me?

-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-

I thought I had seen Takashi through the window during karate club, but it was only that one with the glasses. I found my brother out there talking with his friends, and in a fit of rage of not seeing Takashi with him, I started blabbering on about something… I think it involved cakes and aliens. By the time I was fully aware of what I was saying it was too late. I sounded like a fool, I know, but I went along with what I was saying, and we were beginning another fight.

As much as I love him or how cool and aware he tries to seem, my Takashi-senpai is one of the most oblivious people in the world. My brother knew full well that this fight wasn't about cake, or the fact that I truly hated that damn Mitsukuni. This was about who really deserved to have Takashi by their side. In the back of my mind, I registered everything that Takashi was saying. He truly thought that this about my disgust in Mitsukui's horrendous eating habits. He even thought that Mitsukuni would allow me to win, but he has no idea how much my brother has come to depend on him in everyday life.

We started off the way we usually did, where we repeat the last battle to the point where I lost and then he would show me where I went wrong. Honestly, I do respect my brother for his fighting abilities, but he doesn't know how to act as the greatest known warrior in this time which pissed me off the most.

Damn! I tried to hide when I knew that Mitsukuni was about to win, but there was nothing for me to do other than take the blow.

-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-

I woke some time later, I don't know how long, but I wasn't alone. We were in the nurse's office, and I was laying in the large white bed in the large white room.

"T-Takashi?"

"Ah," the tall teen answers monosyllabically as he always does.

"What are you doing here?" I try to keep as calm as possible as he hands me a glass of water as well as some asprin.

"Mitsukuni," he explains.

"Oh…" I swallow whatever he had given me quickly, "you really do anything that my brother tells you to."

"Ah."

"What if… What if he told you to leave and never return? Would you do that as well?"

"…Ah…"

"Why?"

"Mitsukuni has a reason for everything he does."

"So why does he eat nothing but cakes and sweets?"

Did…did Takashi just smile?

He really loves my brother

He stares out the window I am bedded by.

A spell of silence falls over me. I have never been gifted with the ability to talk as my brother has, but I was never one for complete silence as Takashi is probably used to.

"I've given you your medication, it's time for me to go," he nodded, but his eyes are still on the window, and when I put on my glasses, I can see why, a small blonde is sitting on the roof, the wind blowing through his hair. My brother is very beautiful, but I've been told many times tat my brother and I look exactly alike… why doesn't he fall in love with my face?

"…I understand…"

"Ah," he walks away with out even looking back. Mitsukuni… that fool.

"Takashi?"

He doesn't say anything, but halts in his steps, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Did you only join the Host club to remain close to my brother?"

"… Ah…"

"If-if my brother does ask you to leave and never return… will you promise that… that you'll come to me?"

"…" he snorts softly.

My fists grasp at the bed sheet under me, I swallow the rejection hard, "I understand. You can go to him now. I won't keep you any longer."

I swear he practically ran out the door and I was left to view my brother sitting atop the roof of the school probably waiting for Takashi to come and fetch him. When will I find someone to love me as unconditionally as Takashi loves big brother?

-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-

The End

Yeah... this story just hit me while I was watching the episode, so I thought I'd see if anyone else liked it. Please let me know what you all think. Thank you!


End file.
